Se quiere, se mata
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Eren y Mikasa se quieren como cualquier pareja, y un día son presa de sus propios instintos, con resultados no muy placenteros. Un bebé viene en camino, pero Mikasa toma la peor decisión de su vida, sumiéndose en completa oscuridad. Oneshot EreMika,con temática cruda, basado en la canción de Shakira del mismo nombre. No leer si eres susceptible a temas como el aborto.


_**Basado en la canción de Shakira del mismo nombre del fic: "se quiere, se mata". Un oneshot bastante ooc, pero es una de mis canciones favoritas, y en verdad quería convertirla en un EreMika, a pesar de su contenido crudo y algo violento. Soy muy consciente de que abortar no sería una opción para la Mikasa canónica y mucho menos para Eren, pero esto es ficción. Gracias por leer.**_

Eren tiene ojos grandes de color turquesa. Tiene la piel bronceada y cejas pobladas, y el fuego en su mirada podría matar o quemar. Siempre se peina, pero por mucho que lo haga, su cabello castaňo siempre parece desordenado; algo impulsivo, odia las convenciones sociales y por lo general no duerme temprano. Carla, su madre, siempre lo regaňa por acostarse tarde jugando videojuegos, pero no es que preste mucha atención; a sus diecisiete aňos, lo último que quiere es recibir órdenes.

Mikasa, su novia, es todo lo contrario. Tiene ojos rasgados y grises y mirada profunda y sosegada, es bastante tranquila, y muy reservada. Sus padres están orgullosos de ella. Nunca llega a casa después de diez, ni muy tarde, ni siquiera cuando sale con Eren, quien suele ir a buscarla a casa y llevarla de vuelta, igual que aquella tarde de sábado. Mikasa se despidió de sus padres, Eren la tomó de la mano y le sonrió, antes de tomar el taxi. Amaba besarla, pero sus besos eran tan intensos que debía esperar a alejarse de ellos para poder hacerlo. Ella siempre reía y se sonrojaba, y a él le fascinaba verla reír. Eren y Mikasa se querían, como cualquier pareja, y como cualquier pareja, podían ser presas de la naturaleza...

-Eren, tengo miedo...

Eren dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos. Lo único que separaba la piel de Mikasa de la suya era la ropa interior.

Él volvió a besarla con dulzura, acariciando sus contornos. Ella siseó de placer, aún temblando. Era su primera vez; la tarde de películas en casa de Eren acabó en besos, y los besos en caricias, y las caricias en un calor creciente. Vaya calor.

-No pasa nada. Estoy contigo.

Fueron presa de sus propios instintos y no escaparían con suerte. Fuego, hormonas, piel, sudor, más besos y caricias; dolor, placer, dos cuerpos acercándose como magnetos y fundiéndose en uno solo. Tanta felicidad se les escapaba de las manos, y fue el primer día en que ella llegó a casa a poco más de las diez. Sus padres se extraňaron un poco, pero no la castigaron; todo cuanto hicieron fue advertirle que no volviera a hacerlo, o que les llamara al menos, si debía tardarse.

Tardarse igual que su período, que no llegó puntual como de costumbre. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y su corazón latía tan rápido como el día en que estuvo con Eren, pero no de excitación. Mikasa nunca se había sentido tan asustada.

Debía cerciorarse antes de que estaba equivocada: una prueba de embarazo bastaría.

Que no fuera positivo su resultado era todo lo que ella pedía mientras miraba al cielo en busca de ayuda.

Cinco minutos le tomó saber la repuesta a sus terribles sospechas: un niňo nacería. No había vuelta atrás. Tenía que decirle a Eren. Sus manos temblaban, su garganta ahogaba un grito desesperado. Sus padres no estaban en casa cuando llamó a Eren diciéndole que necesitaba verlo. Y él llegó sin demora, y la vió llorar.

-Estoy embarazada.

Para Eren, oír eso fue como recibir un cubo de agua helada. Palideció, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en angustia.

-Imposible.

Ella le enseňó la prueba de embarazo, y él quiso enloquecer.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

Eren no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. El silencio tardó un rato en romperse.

-No podemos. Es demasiado.

Mikasa lloró, pero él no podía consolarla. Sólo podía decir no, no y no.

No.

Qué dirían sus padres y los de ella? Ya no habría futuro, ni ambiciones juveniles; un niňo era el peor de los problemas. No lo querían, no lo necesitaban.

Eren se fue. Necesitaba pensar.

Mikasa lloró aún más toda la noche.

Y antes de que alguien más lo supiera, supo que debía ir con un doctor y acabar con ese problema.

Una chica de hermoso cabello negro y ojos grises entró en una sala de hospital con luces brillantes y paredes blancas. Una camilla en un quirófano y un par de médicos con uniformes verdes y bocas cubiertas.

-Acuéstate allí.

La voz del doctor era suave, pero él no se veía amable. Parecía más bien un demonio en el cuerpo de un ser humano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. El asesino de niňos no-nacidos puso una máscara de anestesia a la chica, y su visión se nubló a medida que oía el sonido metálico de pinzas y cucharas y...

Sangre, restos de algo que una vez fue un ser humano. Mikasa despertó. La sala olía a muerte y a lágrimas; sus propias lágrimas y su propia sangre.

Le dolían las entraňas y también el alma.

Su teléfono sonó. Era Eren que llamaba para saber dónde estaba; pero ella jamás lo sabría.

Remordimiento, arrepentimiento, negación, autodesprecio. Todo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y sentirse tres metros bajo tierra, viendo crecer gusanos.

De haber esperado un poco más, probablemente habría vuelto a mirar la luz del día.


End file.
